


Up Is Down, Black Is White

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Action, Crime Fighting, Drama, Gen, Law Enforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Continuing his quest for vengeance over justice, Frank pushes himself further then ever before.Assigned to investigate the Punisher, Kathryn considered it a telling display of her superiors’ sentiment towards her. Given a hopeless case to ensure she was kept on a tight leash.An intense escalation in the Punisher’s offensive causes their paths to directly cross...





	




End file.
